The Ugly Eyes
by V. Lohengrin
Summary: He was hated for his eyes, and therefore he hid them. Until he came across someone who had same eyes and didn't hate him for that...


He was born alone in this world. He did not know who his parents were and if he had other families. He just knew that he was a teenager from a small village in London whose eyes frightened the locals by words only.

His eyes were not in the same shade of green like the other villagers. His eyes were in deeper shade, and he swore they sometimes seemed like glowing at nights.

The villagers were afraid of his eyes. They hated him for them, though it was not his fault that he was born with them.

One of the particularly nasty one was Madam Fatlady. She stayed at a small house beside his, and she cursed all the gods she could think of that they had to make him her neighbour. She had made herself into the list of his eye-haters and always stayed on top, never surrendering the position for others. And she never missed the chance to express her hatred for him and his eyes.

Sometimes he wished that he was not born there, or without his eyes. Life was hard enough without the eye-haters cursing his existence.

* * *

><p>That day was just another day. He was on his way back home, with a bag of his purchases on his hand, thinking of what he would prepare for dinner.<p>

On the corner of his vision, there were two horses tied to a luxurious carriage running down the street uncontrolled. The fat coachman yelled warnings in panic, screaming at everyone to help stopping them.

A little girl, unaware of the danger approaching, crossed the road.

His mind just went blank and he threw himself in front of the horses and pushed the little girl out of the way. There was a sickening loud crash, the sound of his bones cracked as the horses stepped on him and the carriage ran over him, the sound of little girl sobbing in shock and fright, the sound of more people screaming in panic, but he felt no pain.

At least he saved Madam Fatlady's daughter.

* * *

><p>Unseen by the mortal eyes, a blonde walked up to the misshapen being on the road. Easily he swept his saw and began talking to himself as the film rolls burst out.<p>

"Alan Humphries. Born on the 29th of August, 1493. Died of shock due to blood loss and physical damages on 29th of August, 1512. Avoided by locals due to the particular colour of his eyes. Judgement complete."

* * *

><p>"Mister Alan Humphries?" a hand on his shoulder shook him gently.<p>

He groaned softly and opened his eyes groggily, wondering what had happened. The first thing he saw was a blonde he had never met before, squatting on his side and stared at him curiously, while the first thing he did was covering his eyes and looked away.

"Mister Alan Humphries? Is something wrong with your eyes?" asked the man.

"N-No, I'm okay…" was his unsteady reply.

"You sure?" came the curious sound again.

"Y-Yes.…"

"Then look at me."

He felt dread hit his stomach hard and he wanted to throw up at the request. "N-No…."

"Look at me."

"No, please…."

He was hated enough for his eyes as he was, and he did not want to add another to the long list of his eye-haters.

"If there is nothing wrong with your eyes, then look at me, Alan Humphries."

When he did not respond and attempted to get away instead, his hand grabbed his chin and turned his face to him by force. Alan promptly closed his eyes.

"_I'm not them, Alan Humphries._"

That did the trick. Alan opened his eyes and looked at him curiously.

"What?" he mumbled unintelligibly.

"Such beautiful eyes…." The gloved fingers swept around his eyes gently, _almost_ lovingly, as the owner looked at him with that gentle light in his eyes. "…why did you hide them?"

Alan felt himself tearing up. There, he did it. This man would be adding himself to the ever-growing list. "N-No, they're ugly…. Please, let me go…."

"Are you saying that _my_ eyes are ugly, then?" came the question.

It was then that he stopped focussing on hiding in eyes and took a closer look at the man's instead. And he was true. Staring at his eyes felt like staring at his own on mirrors.

That shade of green, the very same green. They indeed looked so beautiful on that man, but were they the same on his?

"N-No…."

"And so are yours, Alan. You got beautiful eyes so stop hiding them and acting like you preferred to be born without them."

He felt himself heating at his words.

By the way…

"Where are we?"

* * *

><p>Fifty years ago, on this very same day, he was reborn. He was reborn all alone with the very same shade of green for his eyes, but this time he was in a different world and had a partner and he did not hate his eyes.<p>

"Alan…."

He turned around to see Eric Slingby walking up to him with a big grin on his face and a big bouquet of flowers on his hand.

"Eric…."

Eric had the same shade of green for his eyes, just like all their friends and co-workers. But Eric's were special. Always special to him, just like his to him.

"Happy birthday, Alan…."

And not just his eyes. His entire being was special to him.

Just like them to each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Read, review, and enjoy~ ^^/

Disclaimer: Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby belong to each other ^^


End file.
